After Thoughts
by sentimentalvalue
Summary: Jack's thoughts after Becky's death. Sequel to Jack and Becky. READ JACK AND BECKY FIRST! This is just a one shot. Rated T for character death.[Complete.]


**After thoughts**

(A/N: This story takes place in Jack's POV))

"I love you!" I screamed as Becky threw herself into the hole. I couldn't believe she would even think about doing that. If it were me I would've just pushed someone in. but she, she did this willingly. I watched as the black pit swallowed her up. I wanted to just turn on the heli-pack and grab her, but my body failed me. Why did she have to do it? Why did she have to die? The hole closed up and the world returned to its normal. Her body laid where the hole was. She didn't look maimed or anything. She was just looked like she was sleeping. Chase had left in an angry rage and Wuya had followed. They didn't even care. I wanted to kill Chase. This was his fault! Even if I had gotten the box I wouldn't have used it. When I rule the world I want to do it the right way, no cheating.

The monks stared at Becky. I knew this must have been hard for them. They just discovered their friend was okay, only to have her die minutes later. I made my way over to where she lay. Maybe she was alive! I knew I was kidding myself but I couldn't help it. I leaned in close held her cold body. She was defiantly dead. I hugged her lifeless body and began to sob like crazy.

After a few minute I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Clay.

"Is she really…." He began. I looked up and nodded tears falling from my cheeks. The monks looked even sadder now. Kimiko was crying and Rai's shoulder (A/N: They don't belong together, but who else is she gonna cry on?) Clay held his hat over his face, probably so no one could see he was crying. Omi was the only one who wasn't crying. The little guy probably didn't even understand death.

Everyone was starting to stop crying, even me. Until I looked at her lifeless face and it all came back to me.

Time went by and we still stayed there. Eventually Dojo said the monks should go home. I went with them. We brought Becky to, she deserved a proper burial. While we were flying I worked up my courage to use the necklace of Hui. I held the orb and thought of her beautiful face, soon it appeared.

"Hey Becky." I said weakly, trying to force a smile. She looked around for a minute and then saw her I was carrying her body. And she soon had a new facial expression, it was sad and yet fascinated. I wasn't sure what she was thinking, but then again, I guess you don't really think about seeing yourself dead, either.

"So it really happened, didn't it?" she asked.

"Yes. All of it. I remember it so clearly….." I trailed off, trying to blink back tears. "Why did you do it?" I had to know.

"I, I , I don't know. It was weird going in that hole. I can't remember much other than what happened as I jumped."

"You mean me? What I said?"

"Yeah. Um, this is kinda uncomfortable seeing my body so can we stop talking for a while." I don't think that was her real reason. I think she wanted to talk in private.

"Okay." I said shutting the necklace off. The truth was I wanted to talk to her and ask more questions. I wanted to know more about her. I would do anything to bring her back. But the only thing I could do was use the heart of jong to bring her back. But if I did that she would become a crazy wu obsessed monster. But still, she would be here. But there are things in life we can't stop. The end will come for all of us. Some sooner some later, but as much as we wish to live it won't work for ever. I believe in miracles, but there isn't one for this. What had to happen, had to happen. And that's that. No way around it. I think about that every time I see her. At the funeral, through the necklace, or just visiting her grave in the temple garden. It's hard to be happy anymore. I've found comfort from the monks. I visit them all the time. The times have been tough, but I just have to remember, she did this for me. Well not just for me, for everyone. She died happy, knowing she was helping us. I know she wants me to enjoy life, and I don't beat myself up anymore for feeling happy. It's hard to do that sometimes, but I just have to remember she's always here with me. They're always with us. Never forget that.

THE END

Did you like it? I know this is just a short little sad sequel. The point of this was to hopefully make you feel better because of Becky's death. (A/N: And I don't know abouy you, but it sure made me get a little depressed.) But that wasn't just it. Jack's thoughts at the end were hard to write. The point of his "speech" is to realize you can't let the death of someone keep you down forever. And it was also you guy know what happened afterwards. I hoped you enjoyed it, this story was hard to write!


End file.
